


If Dean had to stay there

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Crack, Episode Related, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, in 5.04 (the one where Dean sees the apoca-future), Dean got stuck in that future time period? SILLY-CRACKY Dean/Cas schmoop in an AU futurefic, with much jealousy from a certain future!person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Dean had to stay there

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU futurefic set in the 'verse where Dean goes to the future and meets futureDean and futureCas. It's AU because this imagines (crackily) what might happen if pastDean was trapped and stayed in the future but nobody found the Colt or went to the big battle. For clarity, the two Deans will be called pastDean and futureDean.

"No, we share the supplies fairly," pastDean said, "Cas and I agree, that's two votes to one."

"This is not a democracy," futureDean said, and then turned to Cas, "And why do you always side with him?!"

Cas smiled hazily and said,"I guess it's cuz he's a better kisser than you."

The two Deans looked at each other in embarrassment at their respective relationships being outed. But then futureDean said, bitterly, "Wait, how can he be better than me? That's literally impossible, Cas!"

Cas shrugged and slurred, "I don't know, he's just, like, more gentle or something."

FutureDean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I bet. Look, just try not to let whatever you two have affect the work. I mean we all know it's not going to last."

"It might!" pastDean said defensively.

FutureDean just rolled his eyes again and went to give the others the bad news about the supplies.

Four months later, it was Chuck who performed the wedding ceremony. They figured he was the closest they had to someone qualified to do the job. Dean of course wished they could have a giant wedding pie and a Metallica cover band, but obviously those were impossible luxuries. Cas suggested that instead of a reception they just have a wedding orgy. Dean agreed but only on the condition that Cas make a serious effort to get sober.

As the wedding turned into a marriage, and as Cas made progress on his long road to being able to stand the human condition without narcotic assistance, even futureDean had to reluctantly admit they were a surprisingly nice couple. A little domestic bliss to remind the group what it means to be human, why the earth is worth fighting for. And though Cas asked for a sandwich with Dean bread for his wedding present, futureDean decided to give them his favorite shotgun as a gift instead. He even managed a half-smile and a "Congratulations."

PastDean recognized the expression on the other Dean's face. It was a tiny ounce of grudging respect mixed with a heaping pound of jealousy.

=====================

Things got complicated when they found an infant boy lying next to the corpse of a recently infected woman.

The complication was that the boy wasn't infected himself.

And who would be crazy enough to try to raise a child in this world?

Of course. 

Cas and the other Dean.

FutureDean was not happy. But when he saw the two of them hold the baby and coo over it, when he saw Cas teach it Aramaic sayings and pastDean teach it AC/DC songs, he knew there would be no arguing.

And soon there was the new plan to make diapers out of old newspapers, and using parts of the Impala to make baby-food-making equipment. And his bunch of warriors turned into a bunch of "oohers" and "awwwers."

And at the middle of it were pastDean and Cas. Closer than ever. Suddenly optimistic about things they had no right to be optimistic about.

FutureDean tried not to turn it into a conflict. The group really couldn't afford a big internal division, especially since pastDean was almost as respected as the older one.

Cas, of course, noticed the tension. He seemed to find it amusing. He would look at his 'fearless leader' and say, "You know, young-You is such a good father. You should see how good he is with little John. Always knows what to do to make him stop crying. Hard to believe you were once so... you know. I mean, back in those days, you were a real catch.... Not to mention that the young hot Dean is much closer to his sexual prime than you are."

FutureDean gritted his teeth and went back to cleaning the weapons. 'Civil war is not an option' he reminded himself again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for comment_fic on livejournal, Prompt was Dean/Cas, raising a baby


End file.
